Gelsolin is an actin binding protein that is capable of severing, capping and nucleating actin filaments. Gelsolin is activated by calcium and actin/gelsolin complexes are dissociated by polyinositolphosphates. In this study we propose to solve the structure of gelsolin bound to polyinositolphosphate analogues with the goal of understanding this regulation of gelsolin activity.